A Dragon Can Change Its Scales
by Bellamort25
Summary: Florence Watson is a 5th year Hufflepuff, but a certain Slytherin classmate is seeking attention.   J.K Rowling owns all characters except Florence Watson, she is mine!
1. Chapter 1

"Guess what?" said Hannah, as we walked across the Hogwarts grounds. This sort of "Guess what" usually ended with so and so fancies me or so and so asked me out.

"What?" I asked.

"Neville Longbottom asked me out!" she exclaimed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"No of course!" she said, "Does he really think we'll ever be together?"

Susan came rushing up to us.

"Han, Flo, Harry and Draco fight!" she gasped, having run the long distance from a few yards away. A Harry and Draco fight is always interesting, despite the fact their have been lots in the past five years. Hannah, Susan and I go over. There's a large ring of people around, watching Harry and Draco shouting for some reason or another. We pushed to the front of the crowd to get a better view.

"On your own Potter?" jeered Draco, "Where's ginger and mudblood?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" snapped Harry.

"What you going to do, tell mummy? Oh wait she's de-"

WHAM! Harry's fist collided with Draco's face.

"At least she's not a stupid cow like yours!"

Seeing as no one was doing anything about this and Harry and Draco were rolling on the floor clearly trying to kill each other, I got out my wand.

"Inpedimenta!"

Harry and Draco were blasted apart.

"WHO DID THAT!" yelled Draco. The crowd were getting bored now and slowly thinned. Harry sulked of to find Ron and Hermione. I was the only one left standing there. Draco looked at me and then at my hand. I still had my wand out. He looked angry. Even though we're in the same year, he is slightly taller, stronger and really scary when he's angry. So I ran for it. I pushed through the remainders of the crowd and sprinted across the grounds, Draco tearing after me. I get to the Hufflepuff common room ahead of him, but I trip over my lace. I pick myself up, I have a graze on my knee and to make matters worse, Draco catches up with me. Uh-oh.

"Listen Watson." he spat. Oh great, if Malfoy calls you by your surname, you know he hates you, "If you ever cross me again, or stop me fighting Potter, you'll be sorry!"

He left, taking care to shove me into a nearby wall and laugh at me. I hate him. I try again to get into the common room and succeed. I rush upstairs to the girls dorm and try to find a plaster. No doubt Malfoy will spread some rumour about me at dinner, so I don't bother going down to dinner. I got to bed hungry, dreading what will happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling ravenous. I made my way down to breakfast. No one gave me any weird looks. So Malfoy hadn't started any rumours. Yet. Which I found a bit weird as the last person who annoyed Malfoy was tricked into greeting Professor McGonnagal with: "What's new pussycat?" and lost 100 points from their house. So I was expecting something at least. I had breakfast and went off to Quidditch practise. Lots of Slytherins were in the stands, including Draco. The practise went well, except for the fact Draco and the others were shouting out things like: "Your airhead is the only thing keeping you up!" and "Watch out for dragons, they might think you're their sister!" I got so annoyed and flew to the ground. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy came over.

"Someone's moody!" said Malfoy and the others laughed. I told him to go do something to himself which if overheard by a teacher, would have resulted in 1,000,000,000 points from Hufflepuff and more detentions than the Weasley twins put together.

"Don't speak to him like that." said Pansy.

"I'll talk to him however I like its a free country." I snap back. I walk towards the broom cupboard and they follow me.

"You know stalking is a capital offence." I say turning around.

"As if anyone would want to stalk you." said Crabbe.

"Well then why are?" I ask. He's so stupid. He considers this and then he and Goyle slope off. I put my broom in the cupboard and Pansy and Draco talk loudly behind me.

"Florence Watson is such a slag." said Pansy. I barge past her and continue walking past.

"So is her mother." said Malfoy, "I heard she-"

I didn't have time to find out what my mum allegedly did, because I shoved Malfoy into the door of the broom cupboard. Pansy gasped.

"Listen Malfoy." I spat.

"You're quite hot when you're angry." he murmured.

"I- what?" I hissed.

"I said: You're quite hot when you're angry." he said, loud enough that I could hear but Pansy could not. Well, I was very angry at this point, so I must've looked positively smoking to him. He was laughing, so I kicked him where it hurts. That wiped the smile of his face. As he cried out, Pansy came towards me and threw me against the same door.

"How dare you hurt my Draco!" she squealed. Well he wouldn't be her Draco if she'd heard what he just said to me. She slapped me round the face and threw me to the floor. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down too. We rolled on the floor scratching and kicking at each other like a pair of angry cats.

"Ladies, I know I'm gorgeous, but there's no need to fight over me." said Draco. He is so full of himself!

I disentangled myself from her and stormed off. I retreated to the common room for the rest of the day and did my charms homework. And for the second night running, I went to bed hungry, to avoid humiliation by a certain blonde git.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning starving. Again. I went down to breakfast, but this time I was getting weird looks. The girls were edging away from me. But the boys were being unusually nice.

"Hey Florence…"

They were grinning and winking at me. What has Draco said?

"How's Pansy?"

Right thats it, I'm going to kill him. I march over to Slytherin table. Draco was sitting down next to Pansy, who was looking sullen.

"Malfoy, what have you done?" I demand.

"Nothing." he said innocently, "How could you accuse me of such things?"

"Listen, you've said something about me and you better tell me, or, or- else!" I hiss. It was not Draco, who answered, but Pansy.

"He told everyone that me and you are going out. And that he found us snogging in the broom shed." she moaned.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Now I understand why Pansy looks so annoyed, I would never go out with her. Ginny Weasley maybe- back to the point.

"Why?" I asked. Draco shrugged. Pansy and I both storm out. Wolf whistles follow us out.

"I'm going to kill Draco, I can't believe I used to fancy him!" said Pansy savagely.

"You're not the only one!" I say, "We need to have revenge."

"How?"

"Err.." I think and look out the window. There's an owl flying above the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest. Thats it!

"We could trick him into going in the Forbidden Forest! He'd get in so much trouble if he's caught!"

Pansy smiles.

"How will we get him in their though?" I ask.

"We'll tell him Harry's in there, looking for a fight." suggests Pansy. We both grin.

"Lets do it tonight." I say.

We decided Pansy should tell Draco, since she's closer with him. At 9pm, just before curfew She sauntered up to him in the grounds. I was ducked behind a statue.

"You've forgiven me now?" he smiled. Pansy batted her eyelashes.

"It was only a joke." she said, "Harry told me to tell you, that he's going to meet you in the forest and to settle this once and for all."

"Why the forest?" asked Draco.

"Well he doesn't want to be seen." said Pansy, "I'm sure you'll be fine, you're so strong.."

She's such a flirt. But it seems to be working. He smirks and then walks off into the forest. Pansy comes back to me and we run away laughing


	4. Chapter 4

There was no sign of Draco at breakfast. Pansy gave me a high five and we went off to Potions together. I take my usual seat next to Hannah and Pansy sits next to Draco, except his seat is empty. Professor Snape doesn't say Draco's name in the register. I exchange glances with Pansy, so she puts her hand up.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"Sir, where's Draco?" she asked.

"Not that it is any of your business Miss Parkinson, but he is in the hospital wing." began Snape. My eyes widen, "Professor Hagrid found him in the forest, he was attacked by centaurs."

The class gasp and Pansy glances at me.

"We need to go see him." Pansy mouths. I get a puking pastil out of my bag. I was hoping to save it for one Umbridge's classes, but I'll get some more off Fred and George later. I pop it into my mouth discreetly and begin vomiting.

"Sir, I need to take Florence to the hosp-" begins Pansy, but Snape irritably waves her away.

"Yes, go." he says, trying to ignore Hermione's hand, answering some question or another. Pansy and I walk out calmly. As soon as we're outside, I swallow the other half and we run to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey lets us in and we go to Draco's bed. He's awake, but he looks terrible. He's pale, covered in scratches and has a broken arm.

"I thought you would be involved too." he murmured to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I should be fine. Professor Snape is going to ask me who did it soon." he muttered.

"Are you telling the truth?" whispers Pansy. Draco shrugs. Madame Pomfrey calls Pansy, something about muddy shoes or whatever. Pansy leaves and Draco looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, I was angry, Oh, I'm going to get into so much trouble." I whimper.

"I'm not going to tell." said Draco. Phew! "But," Oh no there's always a but, "only if you kiss me."

I open my mouth. So either I loose dozens of points for Hufflepuff and get lots of detentions or kiss Draco Malfoy, who is not that bad looking.

"Only for 10 seconds." I say. Draco smiles.

"Fine by me." he says. I sit down on his bed and kiss him. Its been more than 10 seconds. So why am I still kissing him


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy comes back and lets out a squawk of outrage.

"Why? What? How?" she cries. Draco and I break apart.

"Miss Parkinson, please stop yelling at my patient." barked Madame Pomfrey, "He's trying to get better."

"I'm sure he feels much better with her hanging off his face!" she screeched.

"Miss Parkinson, I am going to have to ask you to leave!"

"I'm going." said Pansy and walked away. Madame Pomfrey shot a look at me and went to her office. There was an awkward silence.

"Well that was fun." said Draco, "We should do it again some time."

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I practically ran back to Potions class.

"Did you manage to find a cure for your…. illness?" asked Snape coldly.

"Yes, sir." I replied. Pansy gave me a dirty look.

"Unless you count shoving your tongue down Draco's throat as a cure." she muttered. I hoped no one would hear.

For the one day we had been sort of friends, it had been quite nice. But of course now Pansy was back to her usual self. In Transfiguration, she threw the dog biscuits we were meant to be turning into birthday cakes at me. She said she was returning them back, because I'm a bitch. Charming. She spiked my pumpkin juice with hiccoughing potion at lunchtime. I missed Defence Against the Dark Arts, due to me hiccoughing in the hospital wing, so that part backfired on her. In the evening I was so relieved to be shot of her. I went along to the empty History of Magic classroom, where Fred and George sell their stuff. There is the usual lot, Lee, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Colin and the usual gaggle of first years, buying from Fred and George.

"Hi Florence." said Ginny.

"Hi." I reply back. Harry, Ron and Hermione look at each other. Harry mutters something into Ron's ear and he nods.

"Look Florence." said Harry, "We've heard about you and Malfoy. Is it true?"

"Might be." I said and walk off to avoid being lectured. I go over to Fred and George.

"Alright Flo?" said George.

"Fine." I say. I look carefully in the boxes, "What are these?"

"Fainting Fancies. Want some?" said Fred, "Is it true you snogged Malfoy?"

"Yeah I- wait, what? No!" I cry indignantly. Fred and George raise their eyebrows in sync. I love it when they do their freaky twin stuff. Draco comes in.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snaps Ron.

"I'm here to see Florence." he replies cooly. He strides over to me.

"Yes?" I say.

"About what happened this morning." he said. "Well after it, I wanted to give you this."

And right there in front of everybody he kissed me. Everyone was silent, except for one wolf whistle which I suspect came from Lee. Finally, he's changed. Or so I thought. We heard footsteps outside. Draco broke apart from me and just in time for the the door opening, shoved George into me. We grabbed hold of each other and both fell into the desk which came crashing down to the floor with us. And the one person was at the door who you wouldn't want to be there.

"Well." said a high girlish voice, "Isn't this nice."

Oh no. This is not the best time to be caught on the floor holding onto George Weasley with a desk tipped over and a crowd of people watching. Especially by Umbridge.

"Miss Watson and Mr Weasley, canoodling is not permitted on school premises. 100 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"What!" George and I exclaimed from the floor.

"It's not what you think Professor!" said George.

"Oh really?" said Umbridge, hardly noticing anyone else in the room, "I think it is."

"We need to distract her so the others can get out." I mutter into George's ear.

"Educational decree number 53 states that boys and girls may not be permitted within 8 inches of each other and since you two are clearly within 8 centimetres of each other, you have broken that rule." said Umbridge, "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Yes," said George winking at me, "Leave me alone so I can snog my girlfriend."

And he kissed me and I kissed back. The others got the message that we were buying them time and began to run from the classroom. Meanwhile George and I pretend to 'canoodle' and Umbridge looks furious.

"Stop it!" she shrieks. Over George's shoulder, I see Draco looking jealous. He leaves last, but quickest. Everyone has gone now, so we could stop, but now we're just doing it to annoy Umbridge. Finally she flipped and yelled:

"Crucio!"

George and I both gasped. As if it were slow motion, we turned. The spell flew towards us and we both knew it would hit one of us. It was coming towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

They say childbirth is the most painful thing you can go through. Clearly the people who say this have never been hit by Crucio. I'd happily give birth to octoplets, rather then go through this. When the curse hit me, I screamed, but Umbridge cried "Silenco!" and I fell silent. Imagine being dropped into acid, thrown into a fire or listening to a Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black duet, but much much much worse. I cried and screamed and Umbridge seemed to not care at all.

"Stop it!" bellowed George, "Stop it you bitch!"

A string of swear words came out of his mouth. Umbridge didn't listen and carried on. George ran forwards to get her, but was blasted back. I couldn't take anymore pain and passed out.

*George's POV*

I watched in horror as Umbridge continued to torture poor Florence. Florence was now unconscious, yet still Umbridge continues. She finally stops, but raises her wand again. I dread what she will do next. She begins to say a incantation…

"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice cries. I look round, as Umbridge topples forward. A figure becomes clear in the doorway. It's Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

"Is Florence okay?" he asks hurriedly. We both rush over to her.

"We need to go tell Dumbledore." I say.

"Wait!" says Malfoy, "What about Umbridge?"

"Memory modifying charm?" I suggest, "I can't do them though…"

"No worries." smiles Malfoy, "How do you think I've only had one detention in the past five years?"

I have new found respect for Malfoy. He goes over to Umbridge and murmurs something. I put one of Florence's arms around my neck and Draco comes over and puts the other one round. We half drag her to Dumbledore's office.

"Let me ask you one thing Malfoy." I say, "Do you love her? Because if you don't and you are messing her about, you'd better watch your step."

"I'm not messing her about. I suppose I love her. I never get the chance to tell her, all I want to do when I see her is-"

He broke off and sighed. I smiled.

"What would daddy think of you with a Hufflepuff half-blood?"

"What would daddy think of you talking to a Malfoy?"

"What would daddy think of you cursing the teachers?"

"What will daddy think of you-"

This game continues until we get to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Wizzbe!" I tell the stone gargoyle. The stairs appear and Draco and I heave Florence up there. I knock on the door.

"Enter." says Dumbledore. Draco and I go in, "Ahh. Mr Malfoy, mr Weasley, what can I do for you?"

Well Dumbledore, I'm sure it has something to do with the unconscious girl we are supporting.

"It's Florence." I begin.

"Miss Watson? What has she done this time?"

"It's not what she's done. It's what Umbridge has done." Draco says.

"She used Crucio on her!"

"And she was going to do something worse."

Dumbledore nods.

"But what provoked Professor Umbridge to do this in the first place?"

"Well, I was sort of pretending to…" I trail off. I do not really want to tell Dumbledore what Florence and I were pretending to do.

"And how did you stop Umbridge from doing something worse?" he asks. Draco hangs his head, "I think you should both count yourselves lucky, you're not expelled."

"And what about Florence?" asks Draco.

"Take her to the hospital wing. Say she hit her head." says Dumbledore calmly.

"But there's no blood."

Dumbledore mutters something and a large cut appears on Florence's head. It begins to bleed profusely.

"But sir," I start.

"No buts. Not a word of this, or I'll have you expelled. Now off you trot." says Dumbledore sternly. Draco and I leave. Florence's head droops on my shoulder.

"I never knew Dumbledore was such a bastard." I say bitterly, watching the blood drip onto my robes


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the hospital wing with George, Draco and Madame Pomfrey gathered around me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You hit your head. That's what knocked you out." Madame Pomfrey explains kindly.

"But I thought-" I begin, but George and Draco shake their heads. Madame Pomfrey leaves.

"Seriously, what happened?" I ask. Draco looks shifty and George stares at the floor, "If you don't tell me what happened, I'll… I'll tell your dads that you're talking to each other."

Then they start talking. After they finish explaining, I flip out.

"WHY DID DUMBLEDORE DO THAT? SHE COULD OF KILLED ME!" I yell.

"Florence, calm down." George warns me.

"CALM DOWN? YOU CALM DOWN!" I scream.

"Florence, you have to shut up!" George cries.

"I AM NOT-"

Draco puts his hand over my mouth.

"If Umbridge finds out the truth, we'll all be expelled and she'll set the ministry on us!" George hisses.

"You can't tell anyone the truth." says Draco.

"BOO!" yells a voice, behind George. George jumps and swears. Fred comes out grinning.

"What's going on?" he asks. George hits him.

"Keep your voice down you tool!"

"Why?" demands Fred quietly. George explains.

"WHAT!" yells Fred. George puts his hand over Fred's mouth as well.

"We cannot breathe a word!" Draco and George insist. Fred and I nod. The bell for lunch goes.

"Right, we're off then" say Fred and George. Draco gets up to go too.

"You can't just leave me here!" I exclaim.

"Actually you can go with them." says Madam Pomfrey, who comes back in. I leave for lunch with the guys a few minutes later. I sit down at the Hufflepuff table with Hannah and Susan. They both grin at me.

"We heard about last night, Umbridge is furious, but she has no other evidence!" says Hannah.

"Brilliant!" says Susan, "Everyone's talking about it."

Harry and Ron give me a thumbs up and I smile back. Someone appears behind me.

"Florence can I speak to you?" Draco asks. I follow him out of the hall.

"First of all, that was really funny what you and George did." he starts, "Secondly, I'm really sorry for being such a-a.."

"Stuck up prejudice pureblood arse hole?"

"I was looking for idiot. But that will do." he smiles, "Do you forgive me for being such a stuck-up-prejudice-pureblood-arse-hole?"

"Yes." I smile back.

"And. Will you go out with me?" he asks.

"Yes!" I hug him. We hear clapping. Turning around, the whole of the hall is gathered by the door watching us.

"Honestly, is nothing private in this place?" asks Draco.

"Kiss her!" Fred and George yell. Everyone starts chanting

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

Draco pulls me into a kiss and everyone cheers


End file.
